What Happens At Summer Camp Stays At Summer Camp
by hummingbird1320
Summary: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood decided that with all of the tension between monsters and humans, a joint trip between Monster High and Ever After High would be a great idea. She sends them to a hidden summer camp near the coast of Florida for the entire summer. By the end, things are definitely different between the two schools, for better or for worse...
1. Apple White

When I stepped into the Volunteer Cabin, I noticed how empty it looked. There were a few tables scattered around the room and a pile of trash in the corner, but that was all. I decided that before the rest of the volunteers arrived. Today would be the first day we got to make plans for the summer. I'm not the type to put things off until the last minute, but these people obviously are.

The first person to step into the cabin was a monster, which made me uncomfortable. Being a human, of course I'm nervous around unnatural creatures. This one looked fairly normal, but I knew she was a student at Monster High. Her hair was black, gold highlights breaking through the darkness. Her eyes were narrow and an enchanting blue. Her skin was the color of coffee and she brought the smell of expensive perfume in with her.

She looked at me expectantly. "Is this it?" She surveyed the room, which I'd swept and pushed the tables together in the middle like a conference table.

"No. Not everyone is here yet." I replied, keeping the unease from my voice. I stood as confidently as possible, not letting my gaze falter. When she didn't look away from me either, I turned and took the checklist of volunteers from my bag. "This is the list of volunteers that are going to be here."

She took the clipboard from my hand and read the names, her eyes flitting across the paper as she sucked it all in. "Who is Holly O'Hair?"

"The daughter of Rapunzel." I answered too quickly. I tucked a piece of blonde hair behind my ear, hoping she couldn't sense my discomfort.

"And Farah Good- oh. Daughter of the Fairy Godmother, no doubt…" she mumbled, figuring the names out for herself.

"Who are you?" I asked politely, not trying to make my voice seem entitled like she shouldn't be in here.

She looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes, surveying me. "I'm Cleo de Nile. And you are…?"

"I'm Apple White, daughter of-"

"Snow White. Yeah, I figured." She placed the checklist down on the edge of the table, walking over the other side of the room to look out the window. "Where are we?"

"A protected forest in Florida, sadly." I answered, sighing. The heat was blistering here and this place obviously didn't have air conditioning except for the cafeteria.

"Sadly?"

I explained my displeasure on the lack of cool air.

"I love this kind of weather. I grew up in Egypt, you know." she said, turning back to me from the window.

"Apple!" I heard the cabin door slam as Briar tripped inside, the bags she was carrying falling all around her. I rushed over to her to help her up, picking up her bags as well. "I am so sorry I'm late. My bus driver got lost because his GPS died for whatever reason. It's like, why isn't it plugged into the car to charge the entire time? He had to-"

"It's just great that you're here now, Briar." I interrupted, knowing she could babble on and on.

"Briar Beauty?" Cleo asked from her seat at the table.

Briar nodded and smiled. "The one and only." She walked over to Cleo and stuck her hand out, trying to be cordial, just like our mothers taught us.

Cleo just looked at her hand and smiled up at her, not shaking it. "I'm Cleo de Nile, princess of Egypt."

"We're all princesses!" Briar exclaimed, finally realizing that only princesses were going to join this club. Why else would anyone join? They're lower.

Cleo didn't grace her statement with a response, instead pulling out her cell phone and texting one of her many friends.

Within ten minutes, the rest of the volunteers had arrived and were seated at the makeshift conference table. There were fifteen of us in all.

Some of the volunteers were unknown to me, and other people felt the same. So we introduced ourselves. I went first. "I am Apple White and I'm the daughter of Snow White. I attend Ever After High."

"I'm Farah Goodfairy, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, and I go to Ever After High"

"I'm Catty Noir." I looked to see a black cat with a hot pink ponytail and sparkly pink clothes. She smiled and showed her sharp canines. "I'm a black cat. Hope you're not superstitious. Obviously I go to Monster High."

"I'm Darling Charming, daughter of Prince Charming, and I go to Ever After High." She looked over at me and I blushed, turning toward the next speaker.

"I'm Lagoona Blue. Nice to meet you all." Her Australian accent was thick, her skin was a light blue, and her hair was blonde. The most disturbing thing about her, though, was probably her slightly scaly, wet skin. "I'm a sea creature, daughter of the Sea Monster, and I go to Monster High." She smiled around at the group, her green eyes growing larger.

"I am Cleo de Nile, daughter of the mummy, and I attend Monster High."

"Ashlynn Here here and I go to Ever After High. I'm the daughter of Cinderella."

"I'm Justine Dancer, the twelfth dancing princesses, and I go to Ever After High."

"Je m'appelle Rochelle Goyle," She nodded to the people sitting at the table. She was made of rock and had ears on the top of her head. Her nose was squished into something that would be cute if she wasn't a monster and she had spots all over her skin. "I am a gargoyle and I go to Monster High." Her French accent was adorable and went perfectly with her bubblegum pink hair.

"Hey, I'm Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and I go to Ever After!" Briar said, pumping her fists in the air. "I love to party, by the way." She winked at the people around the table and I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"Hey, um, I'm Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio, and I go to Ever After High…"

"I'm Ginger, daughter of the Gingerbread Man, and I go to Ever After."

"I'm Holly O'Hair, daughter of Rapunzel, and I'm a student at Ever After High."

A chattering started that no one could understand and I lifted my head up. I saw Deerla trying to communicate and I decided it was my job to help everyone else understand. "That's Deerla Dawndancer. She's a woodland creature and she attends Ever After High." Deerla nodded at me in thanks and I nodded back.

The last speaker was the only male volunteer we have. But that's not the only reason he stands out. He's also a Wonderlandian student and he's a strange concept to the regular humans at EAH. The monsters might not thinking anything special of him, but I know he comes from somewhere strangely wonderful. "I'm Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice, and I go to Ever After, obviously." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. I wondered why guys always did that.

With introductions out of the way, it was time for the head of the volunteer group to begin the meeting officially. "Thank you all for signing up. I really do appreciate it. The group this summer looks very promising. We may not all be familiar with each other, but we will get to know each other. In the meantime, we need to start working on our first camp activity."


	2. Elissabat

"Oh my, goodness, Bo Bo."

"I know, Lissa."

I had just stepped off of the bus when the heat hit me smack in the face. I was wearing my usual style, covered completely from head to toe. Even though I'm extremely cold-natured, like all vampires, this kind of heat could have knocked me down. I pushed my sunglasses up slightly on my nose and took out the SPF 400. I slathered it onto the exposed skin on my legs. When I looked back up, I was sure I could see the air in front of me radiating with heat.

"How are we going to survive this summer?" I asked my best friend, standing up straight and gripping the handle on my rolling started walking toward the cabins, where all the action would be, and she only sighed.

"I don't know, Elissa. We could stay indoors…" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"That's no fun." I replied, stealing a glance behind me to see if the boys' bus had arrived yet. No such luck. Heath would love this weather.

"What do you want me to say, Lissa? Obviously I don't have a fix for this." she retorted, picking up her pace.

"Don't get mad, Bo Bo. It's not your fault." I said, increasing my speed as well.

"Elissabat! Bonita!" I saw Bonita tense beside me as we stopped walking, waiting for Batsy to catch up. "Why did you leave me?"

"We must have forgotten. This heat is kind of distracting." I replied, giving Bonita a look that told her to keep it polite.

"I'd be more worried about the sun if I were you, Elissa." she said, walking toward the nearest cabin. This one just so happened to house her.

"Who are your roommates?" I asked, peering over her shoulder to see the list of the people who would be staying there.

"Venus,River, and Purrsephone." She looked back at me and Bonita, pulling us both in for a group hug. "I'll miss you two." she said, sniffling slightly.

"We'll miss you, too, Batsy." I replied, patting her on the back.

Beside me, Bonita was stiff as Batsy continue to squeeze the life out of us. "Okay, Batsy, you can let go now." she said, tugging away a little when the tropical vampire's grip loosened. Batsy turned into her cabin, giving a wave over her shoulder, and closed the screen door behind her.

I hopped off of the small porch and grabbed my suitcase, Bonita following behind me. "Lissa, how are we going to survive this summer?" she asked, the same question I had asked only minutes ago. But she wasn't talking about the intense summer weather.

"She's not too bad, Bo Bo. I guess she's just an acquired taste." I replied, stopping at multiple cabins to see where we would be staying. "Do these things not have AC?" I asked, noticing how hot each cabin felt on the inside.

"I guess not." Bonita mused, peeking inside after me.

"Back to the topic at hand." I steered her back to Batsy. "She's trying Bo Bo. She told me so."

Batsy Claro is a distant cousin of mine. She's lived on an island alone for most of her unlife, so she doesn't have much experience socializing and being nice to people. She has an abrupt manner that catches Bonita off-guard. My best friend is also under the impression that Batsy is trying to drive us apart. I've told her multiple times that Batsy could never take me away from her, but Bonita isn't relenting. I've also told her that the only thing that could split us up is her jealousy and unnecessary tension around my cousin. The only thing keeping me from getting really angry is that she doesn't get this way around everyone, it's just Batsy, which makes me believe she has her reasons. I just wish she'd trust me.

"I don't think she's trying, Lissa." Bonita whined, trudging up the steps of the next cabin. She must have found one of our names because she motioned to me to come and see. "This is your stop, Lissa."

"Who are my roommates?" I asked, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Your roommates are Kiyomi and Rochelle."

The last name she listed made my stomach do a somersault. Rochelle Goyle and I don't have the best history. I used to be close to the Parisian gargoyle, but we fell out a long time ago over something stupid. She didn't believe Heath was right for me and I disagreed. Rochelle is the type of person that gets what she wants and if she doesn't, she goes to drastic measures to get them. She tried to break Heath and me up and that was the last straw. I wasn't taking her crap anymore. Heath has been nothing but amazing to me, so why would I give him up? Eventually, Bonita fell out with the hybrids, mostly because they just weren't anything alike anymore, and the two of us formed a connection. We've been pretty much inseparable ever since.

"Oh, Lissa, I'm so sorry." she said, hugging me.

"It's not your fault, Bo Bo. Don't apologize." I responded, hugging her back. I pushed Rochelle as far out of my mind as I could and said, "Do you want me to come with you to find your cabin?"

"No, that's alright, Lissa. I'll find it on my own. You need to get settled in before Rochelle gets in there."

I smiled. "You're right. And I'm definitely getting a nice dresser." I laughed, giving her one last hug before I ventured inside.

Once the screen door had slammed behind me, I put my bags down on the floor and looked around the place I'd be staying for two months. Of course Headless Headmistress Bloodgood had only gotten the best for her students. Our cabins were personalized to the monsters who would be living inside them. This particular cabin housed a vampire, a gargoyle, and a ghost, three very different types of creatures. One corner of the room was painted purple, another pink, and the middle was blue. I was sure my side was the purple one so I walked over to see what all I'd been given.

There was a basket filled with bottles of SPF 400, sun hats, and a daylight ring. There was a mini-fridge right beside my bed, which was a cushioned coffin. I already knew what the fridge held: blood bags. Being a vampire, I drink blood. I usually prefer to get what I need from the vein, but there wasn't a feeder in sight. I couldn't be too picky. The last feature that my part of the room had was a blacked out window, covered by curtains, so that the sun wouldn't burn me in the morning when I woke up.

I didn't hear her come in, mostly because she didn't even open the door, so it scared me when she suddenly said, "Hey, Elissa! I'm so glad we're roommates!"

"Oh my, goodness, Kiyomi! Don't sneak up on someone like that." I exclaimed, dropping the blood bag I'd been sucking on. My teeth were probably stained red and my eyes were definitely a crimson color instead of their usual purple.

"Sorry." she whispered, floating over to the middle of the room where her stuff was. I hadn't really paid attention to the other girls' spaces in the cabin because I'd been a little preoccupied with a really good blood bag. This person was obviously someone really healthy. I'd hire them as my feeder any day.

Anyway, Kiyomi's section of the room was blue. Her bed was just a little cot. I guess that's because she'd just end up floating around anyway. There were ectoplasm wipes on her bedside table, glowing clothes neatly folded on shelves. That was all they had supplied her with. Ghosts don't really need much to get along with their afterlives.

I was okay with Kiyomi. She could be a little annoying sometimes, but who wasn't? She was nice to me and that counted for something.

"Have you seen who we're rooming with?" she asked, floating down onto her cot.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not sure how that's going to go down with her. I know I'm not okay with it. I know she won't be. But I don't know how she'll act. You know?"

"Totally." she said, smiling at me. Her phone beeped and she picked it up to look at the text. I looked at her expectantly, even though I shouldn't have. What does her text life have to do with me? She looked at me weirdly because she knew it was none of my business, but she told me anyway. "It's just Vandala. She says she's rooming with Robecca, Toralei, and Frankie." She thought for a moment as she typed out her text, sending her reply. "Why didn't we have to room with another person? We only have three, most cabins have four."

That was significant. I hadn't thought about it, though. "I have no idea." I replied, right as the door slammed open, a figure standing in the doorway with her hands on her stone hips.

"They did this on purpose." Rochelle growled, dragging her bags in behind her and heading straight to her side of the room.

"Maybe." I said, going back to sucking happily on my blood bag. Right now, in this moment, it was the only thing keeping me from saying something I'd probably regret. Along with being one of the most sought after ghouls at Monster High, Rochelle is also the strongest female. I may be a vampire, but she's more than two hundred pounds of solid rock and could lay all of that on me in a heartbeat. If she wanted me to, I would suffocate ten times over before she relented.

"No, not 'maybe'. They definitely paired us together on purpose." she retorted, beginning to unpack her bags, continuously checking her cell phone to no avail. I'd been doing the same thing since I'd gotten here. It was the main reason why I'd started drinking blood like I would die if I didn't.

"Any word from the boys?" Kiyomi spoke up, scowling at her phone and the lack of texts from her boyfriend. We all had boyfriends, just something else that linked us. We were all some of the many first ladies at Monster High.

"No." I answered, not caring that I'd just said my boyfriend hadn't texted me yet today. I wasn't worried, though, because this wasn't like him. If he wasn't texting me then there was something wrong. Rochelle seemed much more hesitant, though, to admit the same.

"Non." she muttered, putting her phone down on her heavily cushioned bed. She was making a huge dent in the mattress, probably touching the next layer of the bed.

There's definitely something wrong.


End file.
